Tick, Tock, Soul Mate
by Top Secret Magician
Summary: "If a clock could count down to the moment you meet your soul mate, would you want to know?" What if there was a clock on your wrist that counted the moment you met your soul mate? A one-shot story of HxH characters meeting their soul mates. (Rated T for language. Blame Feitan, Phinks, and Killua. Leorio is surprisingly average here. / Angst and Hurt/Comfort for a certain pair.)


_**Tick, Tock, **_**Soul Mates**

**Author's Note:**

**Hi! So this is a quickly-made ONE-SHOT fanfic. I made it after reading a post on this link: **** post/94163319613/weeping-angels-take-the-ponds-vonmunsterr**

**Credits go to the owner of this Tumblr blog for the basic idea of this story! The topic of this fanfic is:**

"_**If a clock could count down to the moment you meet your soul mate, would you want to know?"**_

**And I just created a parody of it by making HxH characters meeting their soul mates. And stuff. I personally think this is a great idea. Enjoy!**

**NOTICE:**

**I changed the rules around a bit, if you don't mind.**

**OOC, but you can't blame me - I mean, in **_**such **_**situation, one **_**must **_**be OOC...**

**This is a mix of HxH and ordinary life - it's confusing, I know, but just keep that in mind, please.**

_**"Tick, tock." **_**represents how their clocks start ticking when their time in meeting their soul mates come near.**

**Oh, and only Kuroro x Kurapika have two POV(Point of View)s. Kuroro's POV and Kurapika's POV. Why? Because I ship them the most. That and the fact that the two need two POVs for effect. But mostly because Kuroro x Kurapika rocks. *wink wink***

**Pairings (the seme x uke order doesn't necessarily matter):**

**Gon x Killua, Hisoka x Illumi, Kuroro x Kurapika, Pakunoda - Kuroro, Machi - Kuroro, Kalluto x Alluka, Knuckle x Shoot, Feitan x Phinks, Meruem x Komugi, Pokkle x Ponzu, Leorio (he's not single. Well, not exactly. ANONYMOUS SOUL MATE. *fist pump*)**

**Edited:**

**Thanks for the heads-up, SpadePirates4Eva!**

* * *

_Tick, tock._

Killua checked the countdown on his wrist. Three days. Three days later, he would finally meet his soul mate. Once he _did_ meet his soul mate, maybe he'd be able to break free from his suffocating life. His family, his house, his isolation - maybe he'd be set free from the chains of darkness, to be held by the string of love. But first, he needed to _find_ his soul mate. He wouldn't be finding anyone on Kukuroo Mountain. After glancing around, Killua ran outside the Zoldyck Mansion with lightning speed.

_Three days. _Illumi mused to himself as he watched the boy from afar. He had to stop his brother from finding his soul mate and leaving the house forever before it was too late. Flipping his phone open, he speedily called a number.

"Hisoka? Yeah, it's me. Are you busy right now? I need your help."

**xXx**

_Tick, tock._

Her clock had stopped a while ago, but his still resentfully ticked on. He was sorry, but she didn't know. Now she could never know, for her heart had stopped as well.

She was dead. The woman he had respected the most, was dead. She had been killed. She had been murdered.

A single tear trailed down the man's smooth, pale cheek.

"Paku..."

**xXx**

"Aunt Mito, I'll be going now!" A cheerful boy waved at his aunt as he sprinted out of the house.

"Gon! Where are you going?" Mito shouted worriedly.

"To find my soul mate!" Gon grinned excitedly. "I'll be seeing her in a day and a half now! Bye, Aunt Mito! I'll come back home with her when I find her!" With a last wave, the boy in green disappeared down the mountains.

"Gon!" Mito sighed. Smiling sadly, she murmured, "Good luck."

**xXx**

Phinks stretched his arms and popped a few joints as he sank deeper into his chair, deciding to take a break from his game. Glancing at his phone, he thought of texting Feitan - a friend he had met online.

_[Hey Feitan, what's up?]_

Feitan glanced up from his book in mild surprise as his phone vibrated. It wasn't often he received text messages. Taking his reading glasses off, he smirked slightly at who it was.

_[Phinks. I haven't heard of you in a while. What, been too busy being a dork?]_

Phinks laughed loudly at his friend's reply. They've never met each other in person before, but it was as if they've been friends since childhood. This guy knew him so well.

_[Yeah, yeah, so I've been playing games, shut up, kid. How 'bout you?]_

_[Reading.]_

_[Reading?! I never knew you were the bookworm type. You remind me of this girl I know. Her name's Shizuku and all she ever does is read. I have no idea how Franklin - her boyfriend - can keep up with her.]_

_[Hn. Gossiping like a girl now, aren't we?]_

_[Shut up. It's better than being boring. What're you reading anyway?]_

_[_Forbidden Fruit _by Trevor Brown.]_

_[Sounds...forbidden.]_

_[Hn.]_

_[Stop saying that 'hn' thing, jeez! I'd break your neck if you were here.]_

_[As if you're fast enough to do so.]_

_[Jerk.]_

_[Hn.]_

_[Stop saying that, dammit!]_

Feitan let out a breathy chuckle. Their friendship never changed.

**xXx**

_Just a day left... _Killua thought as he continued to run, _I can do this._

Hisoka quietly watched the exhausted boy in amusement. He turned to face his friend, who was standing on the tree branch beside him.

"Do we really have to do this?"

"Yes." Was Illumi's short response.

"Why are you so overly attached to your brother in the first place?"

Illumi merely said in a blunt voice,

"Am I?"

Hisoka sighed dramatically as he slowly shook his head.

"Killua really seems desperate to be set free." He pointed out.

"I won't let him." Illumi's reply was once again, blunt.

"This is why you don't have a soul mate, you know." The clown spoke. _Killua isn't your soul mate._

There was a pause.

"I know." The hollow murmur barely made a sound, but Hisoka heard. He heard, and he gazed at his friend silently.

Zero. It had been years since the clock on Hisoka's wrist had read zero. His time of love was up. He had met his soul mate. But just because he had met his soul mate, it didn't mean he _was _soul mates.

The red-head glanced at the clock on Illumi's wrist.

Zero.

Leaning his head into the tree, he closed his eyes and slowly absorbed the sadness he felt. With a small chuckle, Hisoka opened his eyes and turned to his friend.

"Should we go follow him?"

Illumi nodded before blinking at his cheeriness.

"Freak." He muttered.

Hisoka smiled.

They weren't soul mates, but at least they were friends.

**xXx**

It was when Kalluto first met his year-older brother that it happened. His first and his last.

_"Kalluto, come, please hurry up and follow me." Kikyo screeched at her favorite son._

_"Yes, mother." Kalluto quickly walked to his mother's side, grasping the hand she offered him._

_The two walked down a path Kalluto had never been through. It was almost forbidden to enter in his house._

_"Do you know where we are heading, Kalluto?" Kikyo asked, her voice oddly quiet._

_"No, mother." Kalluto replied._

_"I am taking you to that Thing's room. You need to know what that Thing is, and learn that it is merely but a Thing - nothing to mingle with."_

_Though Kalluto had no idea what his mother was talking about and why she sounded so venomous, he obediently replied,_

_"Yes, mother."_

_They stopped in front of a large locked gate before walking again once Kikyo had unlocked the security. Ahead of them, however, were several more of these gates. Finally, they reached a door that seemed quite different and sturdier than the others Kalluto had faced. _

_"Please be a dear and only take a glance at the Thing, won't you, Kalluto?" Kikyo asked her son sternly._

_"Yes, mother."_

_"And whatever you do, NEVER TALK TO IT!"_

_"Yes, mother." Kalluto replied calmly, having adjusted to his mother's random hysterics._

_"There's a good darling." Pausing to dab at the tears in her eyes, she sniffed before turning serious. _

_Kalluto felt her turn defensive and he followed her examples._

_"I will open the door, Kalluto, dear."_

_"Yes, mother."_

_Tick, tock._

_Kikyo opened the door, and inside, Kalluto saw not the colorfully decorated room nor the many stuffed dolls, but he was blinded by the sight of a single child sitting in the middle of the room._

_The child looked a bit taller than himself, but the child's face was rounder and more childish. Kalluto had a hard time in figuring out the child's gender. All he knew that this child was innocent. But before he could think any further, the child spoke._

_"...Brother?"_

_Kikyo slammed the door shut._

_"There. Now that you've seen the Thing, make sure you never become like it."_

_Kalluto was confused by his mother's words. Did she mean she didn't want him to become innocent?_

_"Kalluto?"_

_"Yes, mother."_

_"And NEVER TALK ABOUT IT AGAIN!"_

_Why his mother called the cute innocent child the 'Thing', what gender the 'Thing' was, and why the so-called 'Thing' had called him 'brother', Kalluto didn't know. But it wasn't his place to know. That was the rule._

_"...Yes, mother."_

_Kalluto, having been too occupied, never noticed that the clock on his wrist had shrunken to zero. And nobody knew of the number written on the Thing's - _Alluka_'s - clock: Zero._

Sometimes, your soul mate was different from what you'd expect. Sometimes, you'd pass by your soul mate without even knowing it was your soul mate.

**xXx**

"Hisoka, quick." Illumi monotoned.

"I'm on it, your Majesty~" Hisoka chuckled.

_Shit, _Killua cursed to himself as he ran as fast as he could. To think his brother had been tagging him all along, and with company, no less! _Damn Illumi! _He had to find his soul mate. Fast.

A minute remaining.

"Come on, come on, where are you." Killua gritted out in frustration. He checked his clock again. Fifty-seven seconds remaining. "Ugh! Come _on, _damn it!"

"Give up, Killu." Illumi called out from behind him.

"As if!" Killua snorted. He glanced back at Hisoka. "Never knew you had a _friend, _Illumi." Forty-nine seconds remaining.

Before Hisoka could say anything, Illumi corrected,

"Partner. Not friend."

Thirty seconds remaining. Killua had to make time. He had to keep his brother talking.

Killua forced a laugh.

"He's your _partner? _As in your _soul mate?_"

Killua immediately knew that was the wrong thing to say as Hisoka and Illumi's auras turned sharper.

Twenty-four seconds remaining.

_Where _is _she? _Killua grimaced. There wasn't a single person for miles here in this forest. All he could see were apple trees.

Seventeen seconds remaining.

"This is your last warning, Killu." Illumi warned. "Give up."

Fourteen seconds remaining.

"No." Killua hissed.

Ten.

"I warned you." Illumi spoke. "Hisoka?"

Nine.

"Yes, sir." Hisoka sighed.

Eight.

The two were running at him faster than before now.

Seven.

Killua could barely outrun them.

Six.

They were catching up - fast.

Five.

_Where _is _she? _Killua thought desperately.

Four.

_Where is my soul mate?_

Three.

The tree ahead of his shook a little, which Killua found a bit odd. Was it the wind?

Two.

It was the end. He could sense the two behind him, ready to grab him.

One.

_"You're the doll of darkness, Killu."_Illumi was right. He would never be free.

Zero.

"Wha-" A flash of green fell from the apple tree above him, and Killua slammed into it. "What the hell?" He shouted, clutching his injured face. He could hear Illumi and Hisoka come to a surprised stop and he knew they had retreated back to somewhere above the tree tops, silently observing them.

"Sorry!" The flash of green cried out. The flash of green turned out to be a small boy with wild black hair.

Killua looked up and down the boy's outfit. Yep. Green from tip to toe.

"I'm really sorry, are you okay?"

That was then Killua finally got a full look of the boy's face. Killua's eyes widened. Innocent. The boy looked so innocent. He was beautiful.

"I'm really sorry, I was rushing to find my soul mate and I thought it'd be better to search in the high trees, but then I slipped on an apple and I just slammed into you and- SORRY! I'm blabbering, aren't I? Hi! I'm Gon." Gon offered Killua his hand.

Killua stared at the boy. He then stared at the boy's hand. He couldn't take it anymore. He burst out laughing.

"Huh? Huh? Did I do something wrong?" Gon whined, confused.

"No." Killua smiled. "I just thought you were really cute." He said sincerely.

Gon blushed.

Taking Gon's hand, Killua introduced himself.

"I'm Killua."

"I'm Gon!" The boy in green beamed.

"I know." Killua chuckled. "And you're also oblivious."

"Huh?" Gon cocked his head.

"You said you were looking for your soul mate, weren't you?" Killua asked. Smiling, he pointed at the clock on Gon's wrist.

"Zero?" The boy blinked.

Still smiling, Killua waved the clock on his wrist in front of Gon's face.

"I was looking for my soul mate too."

"Zero." Gon read. He blinked again before his eyes widened. "Wait, so-"

Killua laughed.

"You really are dumb, aren't you?"

"Hmph! Not a nice thing to say to your soul mate, is it?" Gon crossed his arms.

Killua stopped laughing at once. He didn't want to lose his soul mate. He couldn't afford to. He loved him already.

"I'm just kidding!" Gon chuckled. Flinging his arms around the surprised boy, Gon cried. "Nice to meet you, Killua! Let's be good friends, ne?"

Killua's ears turned red as he hugged his soul mate back.

"...Yeah." His eyes softened. "Yeah."

It was nice, to earn a soul mate and a friend at the same time. It was nice.

"Hn~ I guess we were too late." Hisoka pouted as he observed the two new lovers. He licked his lips. "That Gon boy is really cute though, ne, Illumi?" Hisoka turned around and spotted Illumi walking away. "Illumi?" No response. Eyes softening understandably, Hisoka slowly walked away with him, leaving the two boys alone.

Illumi had to accept the fact that there was somebody more important than he would ever be in Killua's life now.

**xXx**

Knuckle whistled to himself as he cheerfully walked to work. As he checked his watch for the time, he also got a glimpse of the countdown on his wrist.

_Ten minutes? _Knuckle blinked. _I'll be meeting my soul mate in ten minutes? _

Feeling even more elated, Knuckle happily continued down his way towards work, wondering what kind of person his soul mate would be, and how they would meet.

"'Morning, President! 'Morning, boss! 'Morning, miss! 'Morning Mr. Knov! 'Morning, Wing! Hey, there, Zushi!" Knuckle shouted as he marched into his company.

"Energetic, aren't we?" Netero laughed, his eyes twinkling.

"That's how I raised him." Morel heartily spoke, grinning proudly at his worker.

"Maybe a bit _too _energetic." Bisky sighed. She glanced pointedly at Knuckle's white suit before glancing at Knov. "Knov! Have you been getting any sleep at all? Your hair is starting to fall out!"

"Ah, stressed, is he?" Knuckle asked, concerned. He cared a great deal for his company friends.

"It seems he has been spending nights working." Wing shook his head, equally concerned.

"Osu! I'll go get some coffee for you, sir!" Zushi cried out at the top of his lungs.

"Hey, Zushi, could you get me a cup, too?" Knuckle asked.

"Osu!"

"Could you please not order my assistant around?" Wing sighed.

"I was only asking." Knuckle chuckled.

"Enough with the chit-chat. Listen up! We've got a new staff today!" Morel grinned. "I especially picked him out, so be nice to the fella!"

"_You _picked him out?" Bisky blinked, surprised. She turned to Netero. "And you're _okay _with that, President?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Morel shouted at the same time Knuckle shouted,

"Why _wouldn't _he be?"

"Um."

Heads turned towards the door at the sound of a new voice, and they were surprised to see a man in purple suit.

"Hey, I see you've made it!" Morel ran towards the man who timidly stared down at the ground. "Everybody, starting today, he'll be working with us!"

"Hello... My name is Shoot McMahon." Shoot raised his head up, and his eyes unintentionally met Knuckle. "Call me Shoot."

_Tick, tock._

Knuckle felt his world turn upside-down and back up. Nervously, he checked the clock on his wrist. Zero. Lifting his head up again, his eyes slid onto the clock attached to Shoot's wrist. Zero. Slowly, his eyes zeroed onto Shoot.

"I got the coffe-mph!" Zushi's mouth was clamped shut by Bisky who looked excited at the tension between the two men.

Knuckle took a step forward.

"I'm Knuckle Bine." He smiled, offering Shoot his hand. "Call me Knuckle."

Shoot, returning the shaky smile, slowly took it, and the two shook hands.

**xXx**

Kurapika was running. He didn't know where he was going, but he was running. He knew _he _had to be close by. He knew he had to find _him. _His enemy, his worst enemy. Kuroro Lucifer.

Kurapika didn't know what this man looked like, Kurapika didn't know anything else about this man except for the fact that he was the Head Spider, but that was all Kurapika needed to know. Kuroro Lucifer was responsible for his clan's death. That was all Kurapika needed to know.

_Tick, tock._

The Kuruta glanced at the clock on his wrist and almost skidded to a stop.

Three minutes. It showed that he would be meeting his soul mate in three minutes.

_Why? _Kurapika gritted his teeth. _Why now?_

It was either love or revenge. Which one would he choose?

_I don't deserve to be loved. _The blonde thought grimly. _I can't love._

As the clock started its countdown, Kurapika could feel that he was close to where Kuroro Lucifer was. He _knew _the Spider had to be here. But where? Here was a deserted city. A lonely city in ruins.

Two minutes left.

There wasn't a single person in sight. How was his soul mate in such a place? Where was Kuroro Lucifer?

One minute left.

Kurapika continued to run, trusting his instincts to guide him. Whether it was soul mate or enemy, it had to be his fate.

It was when his clock blinked five seconds that Kurapika spotted a man sitting on a heap of bricks.

Four.

It was him. Kuroro Lucifer. He knew it had to be him.

Three.

Kurapika slowly walked towards his enemy.

Two.

He could feel the rage in his veins; he could feel his eyes turning red.

One.

The man lifted his head when the Kuruta stopped in front of him.

Zero.

Kurapika widened his eyes. The man was crying. Kuroro Lucifer, was crying.

But what surprised him more, was the strange feeling that accompanied the rage he felt for this man in front of him. Just when he thought he could figure it out, Kuroro smiled.

"A Kuruta?" His voice wasn't trembling, but it sounded sad.

Kurapika held his head high.

"Yes." He answered. "Kurapika Kuruta."

"Ah, you've come for revenge, I see." Kurapika wondered why this man wasn't drying his tears. "I did hear rumors of a Kuruta surviving the massacre."

"So it _was _you." Kurapika hissed.

"Yes." Kuroro smiled hollowly. "And it was _you _who killed Paku, I see."

Kurapika froze. He knew that name. He remembered it so well. Pakunoda, the woman he had killed. The Spider who had trusted him but had also trusted her comrades. _This _was why this man was crying? Kurapika hadn't given a thought that the death of his comrade would make Kuroro so sad. But at the same time, it wasn't so surprising. After all, Kurapika knew how it felt to lose one so close to him.

The Kuruta glanced down at Kuroro's clock. It read zero.

"...Was she your soul mate?"

"Oh." Kuroro blinked at the clock on his wrist in surprise. He chuckled. A tear dropped as he chuckled. "Life truly is ironic." He mumbled. He looked back up at Kurapika. "No, she wasn't. She wasn't my soul mate, but I was hers."

"But," Kurapika frowned at the zero on Kuroro's clock.

Smiling sadly, Kuroro slowly held the Kuruta's hand.

"What-" Kurapika's face flushed red - out of anger and sudden embarrassment.

Telling Kurapika to stay still with his eyes, Kuroro held the blonde's arm up so that Kurapika could see the clock on his wrist.

Zero. Kurapika's clock read zero. Realizing this, and realizing what this meant, he gasped and froze, wide-eyed.

"Life truly is ironic." Kuroro repeated, not letting go of the Kuruta's hand. He closed his eyes in pain, whispering. "Why?"

"Why?" Kurapika croaked out, equally pained. He shut his eyes as tears flew out. "Why?" The boy screamed.

Yes, it was either love or revenge. Even now, it was either love or revenge. This question had been pegging his mind for his entire life, and it still did. Love or revenge?

Yes, Kurapika thought he didn't deserve love. Yes, Kurapika thought he couldn't love. Yes, Kurapika believed there wasn't a single person who could share the same thoughts as his.

But what about now?

What now, now that the person who didn't deserve love was his soul mate? What now, now that the person who couldn't love was his soul mate? What now, now that there _was _a person who could share the same thoughts as his? His enemy and his soul mate. Kuroro Lucifer was his enemy and his soul mate.

"Why?" Kurapika gasped out as he looked into the eyes of Kuroro while sobbing. "Why does it have to be you?"

Kuroro took the Kuruta's hand and cupped his cheek with it. A tear slid down the pale hand.

"Why do I love you?" Kurapika gritted out. "I hate you!"

"Hate and love are only a piece of paper apart." Kuroro murmured, although his heart clenched painfully.

Kurapika took one of Kuroro's large hands with his own small shaky one, and used it to cup his own cheek.

It fell silent.

"...Why do I love you?" The slightest tremble could be heard in Kuroro's otherwise, composed voice. "I hate you."

In a clenched voice, Kurapika replied,

"Hate and love are only a piece of paper apart."

The two shared a painful smile as they accepted their impossible fate.

They hated each other, but they loved each other. They couldn't deny either one.

**xXx**

_Paku..._ Kuroro couldn't stop but think about the woman he most respected. He couldn't stop thinking about her last words as she died.

_"I love you, Dancho... I've always had."_

Kuroro didn't love Pakunoda the way she loved him. His clock wasn't zero - it wasn't ticking. Pakunoda wasn't his soul mate as he was hers. And he felt sorry. What if she _had _been his soul mate? Would she have been alive then? Guilt pierced the man. He couldn't do anything to save her. Tears slid down his pale cheeks.

_Tick, tock._

Kuroro's eyes widened as he stared at his clock. It was ticking. It was ticking three minutes.

He had never thought he would have a soul mate. He had never thought of the existence of his soul mate. Why now? He didn't deserve love. He couldn't love. Nobody was capable of understanding him. What was he supposed to do?

_Nothing. _The man decided. He would do nothing.

A sudden aura made Kuroro snap his head up. With a minute left, he spotted a blonde figure with warm, brown eyes. He couldn't figure out if the figure was male or female, but he knew the person was too distracted to take notice of him. Lowering his eyes back at the ground, Kuroro wondered if this could be his soul mate.

Fifty-five seconds later, he could tell the figure had noticed his presence.

Four seconds remaining.

He could taste the determination in the air around the figure.

Three seconds remaining.

He could hear the figure walk towards him.

Two seconds remaining.

He could feel the rage the figure sent towards him, and frowned. Was this not his soul mate? His expression cleared just as quickly as it had come. It didn't matter. Besides, it was easier for him this way. To be hated was a field he was much more familiar with.

One second remaining.

The sound of footsteps stopped, and Kuroro lifted his head.

Zero.

In front of him was the most beautiful and terrifying boy he had ever set his eyes upon.

Could this be his soul mate?

But upon noticing the boy's blood-red eyes, Kuroro's heart deflated.

The boy was a Kuruta. The boy wanted revenge. But that was fine. It would be easier for him.

"A Kuruta?" He asked. Even though he knew he had no chance with love, a part of him wanted to believe love would find him. A long-lost hope was starting to elate.

The boy held his head high.

"Yes." He answered. "Kurapika Kuruta."

"Ah, you've come for revenge, I see." Kuroro couldn't stop his tears from flowing. But he didn't have the energy to wipe them away either. "I did hear rumors of a Kuruta surviving the massacre."

"So it _was _you." The queer boy hissed.

"Yes." Kuroro smiled hollowly. "And it was _you _who killed Paku, I see."

When the Kuruta froze, Kuroro widened his eyes slightly. He could tell Kurapika was feeling terribly sorry for what he had done. He could tell Kurapika was kind at heart.

_Maybe... Maybe I can be forgiven._ It was a foolish thought, a foolish thing of him to hope for. But Kuroro couldn't stop hoping. He wanted to be forgiven. From the Kuruta, from Pakunoda, from himself.

Kuroro had thought there was nobody like him. He had thought there was not a single person who understood him. But here he was. Kurapika. Who knew his enemy would turn out to be his soul mate? Life truly was ironic.

"Why do I love you?" Kurapika gritted out. "I hate you!"

Kuroro smiled bitterly to himself.

"Hate and love are only a piece of paper apart." He murmured, although his heart clenched painfully.

He was surprised when Kurapika took one of his large hands with his own small shaky one, and used it to cup his cheek.

It fell silent.

"...Why do I love you?" Kuroro's voice trembled slightly - out of sadness, happiness, self-pity, or because he was moved, he didn't know. All he knew was that Kurapika was the one. "I hate you."

In a clenched voice, Kurapika replied,

"Hate and love are only a piece of paper apart."

Kuroro's heart broke.

Smiling painfully, he stared into the eyes of the Kuruta, only to see Kurapika mirroring his own expression.

Sometimes, love was painful. Sometimes, love was impossible.

**xXx**

"...Why do I love you?" She could hear the tiniest tremble in his voice. She had always been able to detect changes in her dancho's actions. "I hate you."

"Hate and love are only a piece of paper apart." She heard the Kuruta replied. Her heart clenched.

Machi slid her back down the wall she had been leaning on. She knew her dancho was feeling surprised happiness and pain. She knew he was feeling detest for himself. She knew, but she couldn't do anything about it. She hated it.

She stared hard at the ground as she fought the tears, the pain. She had always admired her dancho. She had always admired his strength of being able to keep in so much pain. She had been able to control her emotions even better, thanks to him. But now that her dancho was emotionally breaking down...Machi couldn't face it. This wasn't her dancho. Her dancho was strong. Her dancho was _supposed to be _strong.

It was selfish of her. Machi knew her dancho was just like her - weak and fragile inside. But she couldn't help but want him to put on a strong face in whatever he did. Machi was selfish. Machi was cruel. She knew that, and she hated herself for it.

The clock on her wrist came into sight. Zero. It had always read zero. Ever since she met her dancho, it had stopped at zero and never ticked on.

Machi had always been able to detect changes in her dancho's actions. After all, he was her soul mate.

Burying her face into her arms, Machi let a tear fall.

_Dancho..._

**xXx**

Phinks yawned as he stretched. Looking outside, he blinked.

"Huh, nice weather." He mumbled to himself. He popped a joint.

_Tick, tock._

Phinks stared at the clock on his wrist. Apparently, he'd be meeting his soul mate in twenty minutes.

"...Maybe I'll go outside for some fresh air."

_[Hey, kid, what's up?]_

Feitan felt his phone vibrate in his jean pockets, and he checked his text message.

It was Phinks of course. Shaking his head, he replied before turning back to his book.

_[I'm not a kid.]_

Phinks chuckled. Typical Feitan.

_[Stingy brat. So what's up?]_

_[The sky.]_

Phinks stared at his phone.

_[...Was I supposed to laugh at that?]_

_[No, you idiot. Have you ever seen me make jokes? I meant that literally.]_

_[So you're outside.]_

_[No, shit, Sherlock.]_

_[Damn rude. Well you could have said 'the sky and the fucking sun'.]_

_[Do not insult the sun!]_

Phinks stared at his phone some more.

_[...Was I supposed to laugh at that?]_

_[No, you idiot. Have you ever seen me make jokes? I was being serious.]_

_[...Since when did you start idolizing the sun?]_

_[Shut it. Rising suns are the best.]_

Phinks stared and stared. He gave up. He changed the topic.

_[So what are you doing outside?]_

_[Reading.]_

_[Reading!? Again? Why the hell are you reading when you're outside.]_

_[Hn.]_

_[Stop saying that, jeez!]_

_[Heh.]_

_[...You're a creep, you know that?]_

_[Why thank you for your kind words, Captain Obvious.]_

_[Damn smart-mouth. So why are you outside again? Oh yeah, you just _love _the sun.]_

_[I'm always outside at this hour. And yes, I do love the sun, is there something wrong with that?]_

_[Well isn't someone bitchy today.]_

_[Stress. I'm supposed to meet my "soul mate" today, apparently.]_

_[Seriously, dude? Me too! Why, cool as.]_

_[Hn. So what're you up to?]_

_[Eh, I'm just strolling outside. Looking for a bench to sit on - I'm so tired.]_

_[That's because you spend your whole pitiful life playing games at home like the dork you are.]_

_[Shut up, bookworm. Oh, found a bench. Damn, someone's already sitting on it. Some emo brat. Really short. Holding a huge book. What a nerd.]_

_[And what, you're not?]_

_[Do you ever keep your mouth shut?]_

_[It's been shut for ages, actually. Only my fingers have been moving across the keyboard.]_

_[Damn smart mouth.]_

_[So I've heard.]_

_[There are so many people today.]_

_[Annoying, I know. Speaking of annoying... This guy next to me keeps muttering under his breath.]_

_[Oh really? What's he saying?]_

_[I don't give a shit to what he's saying. His oily hair is really bothering me. What a slick.]_

_[Huh, some guy.]_

_[Yeah. He looks homeless. Maybe he's a game-otaku like you.]_

_[Shut up! I do _not _look homeless!]_

_[You keep telling yourself that, old man. Oh look, Mana Lisa looks angry. Wonder who he's texting with.]_

_["Mana Lisa"?]_

_[You know, man plus Mona Lisa. The guy's eyebrow-less.] _

_[Huh. You don't see those people around lately. Though I do every day.]_

_[Oh?]_

_[In the mirror. I lack eyebrows, man.]_

_[Really? Well you don't see "emo"s so often either. Though you could say I'm one of them, even if I like the sun.]_

_[Speaking of emo again, gross! The guy next to me is reading some picture book with gross pictures in it. I feel so grossed out.]_

Feitan stared at his text. He stared at his book, and then he stared at the guy next to him.

The blonde next to him turned to look at him, having noticed his glance.

"Got a problem, brat?" Phinks barked.

"..._'Some emo brat'_?" Feitan hissed in disbelief.

Phinks froze.

"..._'Mana Lisa'_?" He accused, half-heartedly.

The two stared at each other, and glanced at their clocks.

Zero.

As one, the two new-founded soul mates groaned.

"No fucking way."

Sometimes, your soul mate turned out to be someone you've always known.

**xXx**

For Meruem, love was impossible. But in reality, impossible love was actually unexpected love. It came suddenly.

Meruem glared at the people he passed as he walked down the streets. He had always been a troubled boy. No one liked him. Everyone was scared of him. No one knew what kind of person he truly was; they always decided on their own by first impressions. Humans were revolting creatures.

_Tick, tock._

Meruem stared at the clock on his wrist. One minute. One minute? He was going to meet his soul mate in a minute? Impossible.

A "soul mate" was impossible for Meruem. Who would want to be _his _soul mate? He was scary, he was violent, and he was a troubled kid. He had never received love before, so how was he to give it? It wasn't as if he expected himself to be loved either. So why was his clock ticking?

Three.

"Ah! No!"

Meruem paused when a small, round, white coin rolled to a stop at his feet.

Two.

He picked it up. It wasn't a coin. What was it?

One.

"Ah, I can't find it... Ah! I'm so sorry!" Somebody had bumped into him. By the sound of it, it was a girl.

He lifted his head to see...yes. It was a girl. But it was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life.

Zero.

"U-um, I'm sorry for bumping into to you, sir! Or ma'am?"

_Who is this girl talking to..._ Meruem narrowed his eyes. The girl seemed to be talking to thin air. He observed her face, and widened his eyes to find her eyes were closed. _Is it possible that she's...blind?_

"I am Meruem." Meruem gently placed a hand on the girl's shoulder to show he was in front of her. "Here." Opening her hand, he placed the white 'coin' on it."

_Why am I being so kind to her?_

"Th-thank you, sir!" The girl smiled. "I dropped my Gunki board and everything fell out... I couldn't find them though, you see, I'm blind..." The girl was silent for a moment. "Ah! I'm sorry! My name is Komugi, sir! Thank you for helping me!"

Komugi tried to bow, but Meruem stopped her from doing so.

"You don't have to bow."

"O-oh." Komugi scratched her head sheepishly. Out of the blue, she asked him, "Can I touch your face, sir?"

"W-what?" Meruem frowned, taken aback.

But Komugi was already touching his face with such softness, Meruem couldn't help but feel surprised.

"Wow, so rigid!" Komugi commented. "Do you frown a lot, sir?"

Meruem crossed his arms without an answer.

_Why am I letting this girl touch my face?_

"I'll take that as a yes." Komugi giggled. She cocked her head. "That's funny."

"What is?"

_Why am I answering her?_

Komugi held onto Meruem's hands with gentleness.

"Your face is so cold and hostile, yet your hands are very warm and kind."

Meruem stared at the girl in amazement.

_Why am I blushing?_

"You have a kind heart, Meruem." Komugi smiled.

Meruem noticed the clock on her wrist. Zero.

_Oh. _Meruem realized. _Oh._

"...Komugi."

"Yes, sir?"

"Could you...teach me how to play this 'Gunki'?"

Komugi opened her breathtakingly beautiful green eyes in delighted surprise, and Meruem's heart almost stopped.

"Of course, sir! I'd love to!"

Despite himself, Meruem smiled.

Komugi was like the white 'coin' she had dropped. She had rolled towards him when he most unexpected it. She had rolled towards him, to lend him a hand. To give him hope. He would return that gratitude.

_Because I love her._

It was simple. Meruem and Komugi were meant for each other. Although Komugi didn't know due to her blind condition, Meruem knew. They were soul mates.

**xXx**

"Why?" Leorio whined as he scrolled through his Hunterbook. "Why has everybody found their soul mates but me?"

Indeed, all over Hunterbook were notifications of more and more people finding their soul mates.

_Gon has found his soul mate._

"Oho!" Leorio grinned. "So Gon found his soul mate, huh? Killua Zoldyck... Weird name. What's with the 'Kill'? Ah, well, I'm happy for the kid!"

_Kurapika has found his soul mate._

Leorio almost fell off his chair in shock.

"What?" He shouted, bewildered. "_Kurapika _found his soul mate? That _Kurapika?_" He shook his head. "Jeez, when nobody thought he'd ever... _Kurapika... _Well I never..." Leorio chuckled to himself. "Well if _he _found his soul mate, I'm sure I will too."

He was still scrolling through his Hunterbook when Leorio's phone rang.

"Hello?"

[Hey, Leorio.]

"Hey, why isn't it Pokkle!" Leorio cheered, happy to hear his long-time friend. "What's up?"

[Actually, I was going to throw a party and I thought of inviting you.]

"A party?" The spectacled man's ears perked up. A party meant many pretty women in pretty dresses. "Man, count me in! What kind of party is it?"

[Actually, it's a party for Ponzu.] Pokkle laughed shyly. [She's my soul mate. We found each other recently, so-]

"HELL, NO!" Throwing his phone at the wall, Leorio banged his head on the desk. "Why me?" He whined. "I don't want to be lonely! Why me, dammit! ...I need some fresh air." Muttering under his breath, the poor man slowly walked out of the house. He looked up at the sky. "Wonder when my soul mate would come." Shaking his head, his lips spread into a wide grin. "Nah, she'll come! My beautiful lady and my beautiful time will come!" With an optimistic mind, Leorio started his afternoon by shouting at a dog for dirtying his lawn.

_Tick, tock._

**xXx**

Sometimes, it seemed you'd be forever alone. But most times, it was just that your time was yet to come.

* * *

**A/N: **

**So there you go! The parody idea I suddenly got after reading that link. The outline idea was all from that link, of course, but I assure you the whole HxH idea was by me. Oh, and again, I bent the rules around and changed some of the original ideas.**

**I hope it was okay! Remember, this is a ONE-SHOT story. A review would help!(:**

**6,641 WORDS, GUYS. I THINK I DESERVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE. **

**TSM, OUT!**


End file.
